


Greetings From Jashin

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Jashinism, Master of Death Harry Potter, To Be Edited, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall





	1. Chapter 1

Three months after Harry killed Voldemort, he was still unable to keep food down when he ate. He had trouble falling asleep, so much trouble, in fact, he hardly slept at all.

"Harry," Hermione said as she walked into the library. "As much as I approve your new desire to study, you need to eat something,"

"I tried," Harry said as he opened another book. "It had no taste and didn't last more than an hour,"

Hermione sighed.

Harry absently held out his hand. A book glided through the air to his outstretched hand. He opened the second book and hummed at it

"Hermione," Harry said, interrupting her rant. "Could you teach me to harvest potions ingredients and make potions?"

"Of course!" Hermione said. "As long as you eat something,"

The year passed by much like that. Harry's friends would pop into whatever house or library he was exploring. Harry would ask them to teach him something. They would ask after his sleep or eating habits and he'd brush them off.

"The Cure for Lycanpothy," Hermione said. "That's what you've been working on?"

"I don't want the fame that'll come with it," Harry shrugged. "So I was hoping you'd take the credit,"

"Predijuces still exist Harry," Hermione said. "It won't be excepted by the board if I'm the creator,"

"Then I'll say it was one of Snape's unpublished creations,"

Hermione didn't look pleased by his avoidance of attention but let it slide.

"You finished your big project now," Hermione eyed the potion Harry put into vials. "Are you going to stop hiding away now?"

"One project is done," Harry said. "I still have things to do,"

"What things?"

Another year passed and Harry created a potion that removed a wizards ability to use their animal form if they had one. Harry became an animagus himself but kept his form secret. When he decided to work for Gringotts to pay off his debt, his friends thought it was recovery.

Harry dismantled the wards around the tomb with apparent ease. His fingers twisting a weaving the threads of magic to his will. Bill and his team were able to get in and out of the tomb much quicker than usual.

"Can I copy these books?" Harry said. "I don't need any other payment,".

And so Harry's quest for knowledge continued.

Harry lay in bed, hungry, exhausted, and completely done. It had been almost seven years since he slept, ate, or did something entertaining. He'd mastered every branch of magic Hogwarts taught. Maybe it was time to visit another school of magic...

'Harry Potter dies in Magical Experiment' the Daily Prophet proclaims the next day. Gringotts gives only one statement on the topic. 'The Black and Potter accounts have been dealt with according to Mister Potter's request'.

"Reggie!" Someone called. "Are you going to pester Weapon Master Alek again?"

Green eyes glowed with humor as the eleven-year-old continued walking.

"I want to learn to fight," he said. "Who better to learn from than one of the best?"

Lukas just laughed as he followed his friend through the halls of Durmstrang.

Regulus Harry Lupin became a Weapon Master twenty years later, his best friend Lukas Krum always by his side. When Regulus was found dead in an abandoned Blood Ritual gone wrong, Lukas Krum vowed vengeance on every single Blood Magic Witch or Wizard on earth, and he'd do it for Reggie.

Harry's hunger was suddenly satisfied a few days after 'Regulus' died. It was startling, the feeling of energy flowing through him and healing the damage done by decades of starvation. It happened frequently over the next seven years, and Harry's reaction has given 'Violet Luna Evans' a bit of a reputation.

"Hey, sweetheart," one of the upper year boys said with a smirk. "I'm not one to brag but I'm a pretty powerful wizard,"

Violet raised a perfectly neat eyebrow. Her emerald like eyes tinted with lust.

"Powerful you say? Powerful enough to beat me in a duel?"

Everyone knew, whoever could beat or impress Violet Evans in a fight was in for a good time afterward. Only a few have ever received the reward, and they were the strongest, smartest, and most creative students at Beauxadax.

A surge of energy had Violet gasping for air, her eyes blown wide as sinful sounds escaped her lips. Everyone watching was in differing states of arousal as they watched the sixteen-year-old make a scene.

When Evans Beauty and Crafts shop was attacked by a large group of young adults, all of whom lost to Violet in one-on-one duels while in school France had been shocked. Evans was an amazing young woman, the attack was uncalled for. When Violet's corpse was found a few days later, her many loyal lovers wreaked havoc on those who'd killed her.

'Colin Black' went to school in the states and died in a fire caused by his abusive stepmother. Colin's friends, twins, became activists against abuse. Abusers were given the death sentence when the twins headed government offices.

'Haruhi' was an orphan in Asia, who died in a government raid when he was seventeen. His girlfriend headed a clan of angry citizens against the government when she found out.

Again and again, Harry made up a new name and changed his features just enough to appear native. So many names, friends, and family, until Harry Potter was lost among the sea of experiences.

_"Jashin-sama, please save me,"_

The immortal teenager titled his head at the voice. He'd learned over the years that the 'energy' he ate was actually the souls of those killed in his name or honor. In all this time though, he's never had someone pray to him or call him Jashin. He'd had plenty of people killing in his name before, but it had never turned into a religion. Curious, 'Jashin' meditated. He searched for the voice, the soul that called out to him.

The one who prayed was a small boy, no older than five years old. The boy was surrounded by adults, all beating on the kid with weapons or kicking the child against the stone wall. Watching the scene Harry noticed they called themselves 'Jashinists' but Jashin had never heard of them before. He took notice of those who kept him fed after all, and none of these men had ever fed him.

Had only known pain. He'd learned to protect his head and neck and to keep his back away from their kicks and their weapons. He'd been lucky that he hasn't bled to death yet, or that those who attacked him were civilians instead of shinobi.

 **"Greetings young one,"** A powerful voice said in his head. **"I am the one called Jashin, and I have heard your prayer,"**

Hidan's eyes went wide as yet another foot stomped on his arm. Jashin was actually talking to him. His god had actually heard him!

**"If I saved you, young one, what would you give me in return?"**

A kick to his head had Hidan struggling to think.

"I don't understand, Jashin-sama," Hidan cried.

 **"To save your life will take energy young one,"** Jashin-sama said. **"Energy I cannot get back with only false followers,"**

"I'll give it to you!" Hidan said. "Whatever I can do I will. Anything for you, Jashin-sama,"

Hidan's ramblings drew crude laughter from the men but the five-year-old didn't care.

Hidan watched with awe as space above the men's heads rippled like water. A pale white foot stepped through the ripple, followed by another until a figure cloaked in black was floating down from the air.

 **"Greetings False Followers,"** Jashin-sama greeted. **"You've been starving me for a long time, and turnabout is fair play,"**

With a flick of his fingers, the six men dropped to the ground in pain. Hidan sat up shakily and watched as the six men seemed to age before his eyes. They got skinner, their hair greasier, and skin looked like a sickness. Faster and faster, they got worse until they starved to death right there.

 **"It's a shame I couldn't eat their souls,"** Jashin-sama sighed.

"Why not?" Hidan asked.

 **"It's not possible for a deity to worship themselves,"** Jashin-sama said. **"And only someone who worships me, or otherwise murders in my name, can feed me the souls of their kills,"**

Hidan nodded, then winced. Jashin turned and knelt in front of him. Hidan could only stare at his God's green eyes in awe. Jashin tapped a delicate finger to Hidan's forehead. Hidan gasped at the feeling of his God's energy flowing through him.

 **"You are too young still to be made properly immortal,"** Jashin sighed in disappointment, a small smile twisting at his lip. **"But I made you more durable, and healed your wounds,"**

Hidan nodded and was glad it didn't hurt to do so.

**"I will leave a ritual in a place of true natural beauty for you to find when you are ready. Don't go looking for it until you are at least thirteen years old, or the ritual will tear apart your soul. Not even I could save you then, as I was the one to make this ritual,"**

"I understand Jashin-sama,"

**"Until then, I will be watching young one. Do remember me when you become a powerful shinobi,"**

"Always Jashin-sama," Hidan promised. "I'll never forget you!"

Jashin faded away, a smirk on his lips and a gleam of pride in his eyes.

Hidan saw the symbol Jashin's departer left on the floor, and a glance at the ceiling showed the same mark. It was similar to the mark the False Followers wore, but their mark was missing the line down the middle. A line Hidan had added to the symbol on the ground in his blood as he prayed.

"I'll start by eradicating the False Followers," Hidan said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jashin explored the world his first true follower lived in. There was a series of drawings in a cave not far from the church he'd found the young one at. The cave looked lived in, and as Jashin explored deeper into the cave he saw how the young one had learned of him. There were images of his past all along the cave walls. The Deathly Hallows symbol showed up frequently throughout the story, and Jashin had to admire how close to the truth the drawings were. A prophecy, two jealous rivals fighting over a girl, revenge and misery, a babe born on the seventh full moon, death, pain, and suffering. There weren't many details, but even just the bare basics gave enough insight into who Jashin was as a mortal. It even showed how he'd died. Harry James Potter, afraid of attention, of hurting people, of becoming the monster everyone said or thought he was. Harry Potter died a long time ago, but his desire for friends and family has lived on even after all these years. 

 

Jashin destroyed the wall of drawings. Whoever made it was long since dead, if they were alive Jashin would have felt their soul's imprint lingering on the work. He cleaned up the cave before he left. He built a small house outside the cave, added a washroom and a kitchen. made the bed and set up the living room/study area. Satisfied, Jashin wrote a note in elegant calligraphy and left it on the door for his young one to find. Signing it with his symbol, the deathly hallows symbol, and infusing the symbol on both letter and door with his magic, Jashin left.

His young one would be fine, Jashin thought. If not, Jashin would know, and the world would burn. 

Jashin walked through several towns and villages on his travels. Shinobi Clans and Samurai Clans fought at every encounter, without care for the civilians in their way. Jashin wasn't pleased.

 

"Who did you say they were again?" Jashin asked, attempting to keep his magic out of his voice. 

"The ones with the red and white symbol are the Uchiha," the young woman said. "And the ones with the red hair are the Uzumaki,"

Jashin smiled, nodding in thanks.

With a twist of his lips, Jashin walked closer to where the mini-war was taking place, not even a hundred yards from the village. The shinobi used Just that destroyed the village's crops, followed by another that would bring down a building. Seeing the building that would take the damage the Uchiha had dodged, Jashin snarled.

It was an orphanage.

 

Kara would say she was an experienced shinobi. She'd survived past her early years after all, as a sixteen years old Uzumaki she would say she had a lot of experience in battle. Seeing her attack miss its target wasn't something new, and she was already prepared with a seal to send the Uchiha jerk down when a new presence made itself known.

Kara and her target froze, both turning to see who was there.

A man, slender build, dark hair and pale skin, jumped into the air between Kara's last attack and the Civilian building nearby. His hands glowed, his entire image shimmering with power. When he raised his head, his hand outstretched before him, his eyes promised death.

The attack, a bolt of lightning charged by chakra, crashed against the shield of energy the man-made. The shockwave knocked both shinobi off their trees and vibrated through the earth. Kara stood on shaky legs as the man turned his fierce gaze into her.

His eyes, Kara thought, were beautiful. Even as they shun with malice. He raised his hands again, and Kara prepared for an attack.

A dome of energy Kara didn't recognize erupted around the village.

 **"My name is Jashin,"** the man said. **"** **this village is under my protection,"**

Kara watched as the man repaired the damage previously done by her fight with the Uchiha. She wanted to say something, but what that was she wasn't sure.

**"Any who harm this village will pay for it with their lives,"**

 

Kara eyed the way the man stood in the air, his energy that was like Charka but not swirling around him. With a split second decision, Kara turned and fled the scene. She was experienced in battle. She knew when she would win, but she also knew when she was outmatched. 

Jashin set up a dojo in the village he'd impulsively claimed. The villagers were grateful for his protection it seemed, had been experiencing to be eradicated Durning the fight between shinobi.

Jashin wasn't sure how he'd aid the village, he wasn't a farmer nor was he a trader. He walked the edge of his ward every day, aiding his village when he could. He repaired broken tools, made new tools that worked better than previous ones, and taught young Craftsmen how to make a profit on their wares. When shinobi brought another fight to their boarders Jashin killed them with a sword and piked their heads around the barrier. 

"Master Jashin!" A young boy said leading his friends through the village. "Master Jashin!"

"Yes, Kon?" Jashin said as he continued to walk the border.

"Please teach me!" Kon bowed. "Please teach me to fight!"

The group of boys followed their friend, all bowing asking to be taught.

"Ask your parents," Jashin said. "If they agree then I shall teach you,"

"Yes, Sensei!"

Jashin ran a hand through his messy black hair. Looks like he was to be a teacher now, how long has it been since he taught someone to fight? Since he taught someone how to stay alive? Jashin smiled as he continued his walk. It really was a beautiful day.


End file.
